Te quiero?
by Alex Black Moon
Summary: La curiosidad te puede traer muchos problemas, especialmente cuando andas de curioso en la computadora de tu querida hermanita.Por curiosidad Len entró a una página de horóscopos,descubriendo que sí era compatible con Miku,por curiosidad Miku casi se cae de una ventana y por curiosidad ambos casi se besan,siendo interrumpidos,sin comprobar lo que dice sus horóscopos:Solo un beso...


_**N.A: **Primera historia que voy a publicar en este fandom, dedicada a mi querida mejor amiga, Nutella Cup o Ai no Hoshi, o bueno, se entiende que es la misma persona, solo que se cambió de nombre, esta historia está dedicada para ella, y solo le puedo decir: Mi querida Emy, espero te guste ;)_

_**Canción Recomendada:**__I can´t take my eyes off of you_

**_Prólogo:_**

Nada mejor que un chocolate caliente para terminar de despertar, un lindo y tierno rubio se encontraba disfrutando de un sábado en la mañana, muy temprano, recién eran las once de la mañana y él ya estaba despierto, si quieren una razón era una chica, muy guapa, que todos los sábados aparecía por su casa, si todos ya saben de quien estamos hablando, pues no es otra que su querida, muy querida, queridísima hermana (entiéndase el sarcasmo). Su hermana Rin, tenía la gran manía de venir todas las semanas a su departamento, porque según ella, su Wifi era mucho más rápido que en su casa.

Para Rin, era vital mirar su horóscopo semanal, vaya uno a saber por qué, bueno él más o menos sabía algo de la historia y podía decir que no era culpa más que de Rin, que se andaba metiendo en casas de adivinas que solo te quieren quitar tu dinero, si das mucho, te dicen que vas a tener una vida llena de amor y ternura, pero si les das poco, te dicen hasta de que te vas a morir y en la misma semana, eso les paso a ambos, a él le dijo de que se iba a morir: Un lobo saltaría por la ventana de su casa y lo noquearía para nunca más despertar, alce la manito el que cree en eso.

DIN…DIN...DIN

Tenemos de ganadora y única participante a su hermana Rin, la adivina, le dijo que tenía que estar muy atenta a su horóscopo, que ahí encontraría a su signo ideal y no sé qué cosas más, a él le dio que moriría soltero y sin nadie que se preocupara por él. Bufando, levantó la tacita que tenía su chocolatito caliente con 7 mashmellows y unas galletitas que en la punta tienen chocolate y en el medio mermelada, eran deliciosas y la combinación perfecta, esa era la única forma, para que Len el dejará quedarse en su departamento a Rin. Suspiró y miró a su alrededor.

Se encontraba en medio de la sala, en lugar de una pared, había ventanales del suelo al techo, en frente un sofá negro para tres personas, su favorito para recostarse, y dos individuales en cada lado del sofá grande, en medio de ellos una mesa de madera con varias partituras y letras de canciones que estaba componiendo al noche anterior, ese era el mejor lugar y en el fondo de su corazón, esperaba algún vez sentarse allí a ver como la vida en la ciudad pasaba cada noche. Vivía en el edificio Vocaloid, cada uno tenía su pent-house, por eso era que no entendía si su hermana vivía solo dos pisos más abajo, venía a su casa a molestar.

En el primer piso vivía Luka, para poder llegar rápido después de una fiesta y no perderse, en el segundo estaba Kaito, por su miedo a las alturas, en el tercero vivía Gakupo, de acuerdo a él era su número de la suerte, sobre él Gumi, fue porque era el único que sobraba y ella era la única que no se quejó, Meiko en el piso cinco, tenía la vista a una de las mejores pizzerías de la ciudad, para poder saber que pedir, en el sexto piso su querida hermanita, con los grandes problemas del Internet y en el penúltimo piso, se hallaba la mejor amiga de Len, Hatsune Miku, el angelito que lo salvaba cuando lo necesitaba y la que lo mandaba a buscar rábanos cuando hacía algo mal que dañaba a alguien a quien ella apreciaba, le gustaba desde que tenía memoria y no tenía miedo al rechazo, solo estaba esperando al momento adecuado.

-Como tienes razón Oha-sa –se reía su hermana en frente suyo, Rin estaba arrodillada sobre la alfombra, mientras miraba su computadora, apoyada en la mesa de centro, Oha-sa era la adivina que nombraba los horóscopos y que tenía encandilada a su hermana- No se te escapa ni una.

-Sabes que das miedo cuando comienzas a hablar sola –dijo Len mirando a su hermana, que ni lo regresó a ver.

-Sabes que das miedo cuando comienzas a hablar sola –replicó Rin, con una voz mucho más aguda a la de su hermano, sabiendo que era una batalla perdida, Len se comió otra de esas deliciosas galletitas.

Un tono alegre comenzó a sonar en la instancia, rompiendo el confortable silencio que se había instalado en la sala, era el teléfono de Rin, por lo que espero que lo que fuera a pasar solo la involucrara a ella, Len no estaba de ánimos para trabajar en ese día.

Rin se levantó, usaba una falda de mezclilla con una blusa ligera blanca y unas botas hasta la rodilla, él por su lado estaba solo en pijama, que era una camiseta vieja y unos pantalones desgastados, y planeaba quedarse así todo el domingo. Su hermana miró su celular y levantando un dedo en su dirección, salió, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Sí…No, no importa…Claro…En unos veinte minutos…Un beso –esa fue básicamente toda la conversación que alcanzo a escuchar, y eso que él no era para nada curioso, eso se lo dejaba a su hermana, que en esos instantes se dirigía apresuradamente a tomar su bolso.

-Te dejo hermanito –grito ella mientras se arreglaba su cabello rubio en el baño, seguramente tendría una sesión de último minuto- Te dejo mi laptop, verás que ahí está mi vida, si le pasa algo te mato a ti.

-Ya vete Rin –respondió Len con un puchero, mientras su hermana lo besaba en la mejilla y salí apresurada, cerrando detrás suyo al puerta.

Len miró como unas nubes tapaban el sol, se volvió a recostar, pero la computadora de Rin lo llamaba, nunca le había interesado, pero en qué decía su hermana que tenía razón vez la adivina si había tenido razón con respecto a su hermana, esperaba que no con él, pero solo por curiosidad...Con sigilo, dejo la taza de chocolate y el plato ambos vacíos a un lado de la computadora, acomodándose en el suelo, en la misma posición que su hermana y con la luz natural iluminándole, activo la computadora, en esos momentos agradecía que su hermana fuera tan confiada con sus cosas.

Una foto de él y su hermana estaba como fondo de pantalla, ambos estaban disfrazados al modo antiguo, pero no se veían tan mal, solo se podían ver las caras en la computadora, por lo que no le prestó atención y se dirigió al buscador.

_"Compatibilidad con el signo acuario"_

Interesante, tomando en cuenta que la única persona que conocía con ese signo era Kaito, ambos Len y Rin, eran Capricornio, ya que estaba por aquí veamos que dice eso de la compatibilidad.

_La compatibilidad entre Capricornio y Acuario puede ser bastante alta si los dos logran, que las importantes diferencias que existen entre estos dos signos se convierten en un activo de la pareja. Si no, la relación será muy tormentosa y es probable que lejos de complementarse, los dos terminen completamente agotados._

Ok, Len no necesitaba saber cómo funcionaría de pareja con Kaito, eso se lo dejaba a su hermana, que por lo que veía experimentaba con los signos de todos sus amigos, siguió leyendo.

_Los Acuarios son creativos, hábiles y tienen una gran capacidad adaptación a los cambios de su entorno y de su vida en general y son capaces de comprender cada detalle de cada situación._

_La forma de enfocar la vida de un Capricornio es mucho más práctica, imparcial, consistente y firme. Esto quiere decir, que en teoría, ambos signos podrían ayudarse mucho y convertirse en un gran equipo, aunque esto podría ser más fructífero en el ámbito profesional, que en una relación sentimental._

Amen, ya se estaba preocupando por no poder funcionar como una pareja en el trabajo, porque ambos cantaban bien juntos y por unos pensamientos cochambrosos, no lo iba a dejar de hacer, siguió bajando, sonrojándose un poco, cuando alcanzó a leer Acuario y el Sexo, no gracias, no le interesaba saber eso, si no se interesaba por sí mismo en ese ámbito, por qué le iba a interesar el de Kaito, ahí estaban otra vez esos pensamientos cochambrosos. NO, no iba a imaginarse a Kaito haciendo cosas indebidas, aunque eso sea tomar una ducha, pero que conste que no traía nada puesto, eso definitivamente cuenta.

-Hay Rin –suspiro mientras un escalofrío lo recorría, y si su hermana había visto, no, no, ella no sería capaz ya antes de dudar y meterse en su Historial, paso a la siguiente ventana abierta.

_"Compatibilidad con el signo leo"_

Si mal no se equivocaba, el único con ese signo era Gakupo, por curiosidad, alguien debería de decirle que la curiosidad mató al gato, leyó lo que decía sobre ellos dos.

_La compatibilidad entre Leo y Capricornio es bastante alta. A los Leo les gusta el calor, la generosidad y la energía de Capricornio mientras, que a los Capricornio les impresiona la capacidad intelectual y la seguridad de Leo._

_Y ahora, esta página los iba a emparejar con todos los signos, Len podía jurar que no estaba impresionado por nada de eso de Gakupo y el calor, Len no era caliente, en el buen sentido de la palabra, porque en el mal sentido de la palabra sí que lo era. Subamos el ego de Len, pero solo por hoy, en el buen sentido de la palabra el casi siempre era frio y necesitaba calorcito humano para poder calentarse, lo raro era que siempre buscara robar un poco de calorcito humano a Miku mediante abrazos._

_Los dos signos son muy distintos, pero a pesar de sus diferencias logran atraerse e impresionarse. Son signos opuestos, pero una vez más en Astrología esto podría ser una ventaja en el caso de Leo y Capricornio._

Repetía, no quería saber, como quedaría emparejado con Gakupo o Kaito, es más con nadie del grupo…Mentía. Sí quería saber cómo sería una relación con su compañera, amiga y en su imaginación novia.

-Vamos Len –se dijo a sí mismo- Tú no crees en estas cosas.

Pero eso no impidió que el cursor se dirigiera a Compatibilidad con Virgo, tal como lo era Miku, esperó un par de segundos y la página se abrió, esperaba que dijera cosas positivas.

_"La compatibilidad de Capricornio con Virgo es muy alta gracias a una combinación de elementos similares, que da una buena base para su relación. Virgo tendrá una compenetración inmediata con Capricornio. Por algún motivo, Capricornio parece menos serio, para Virgo que para otros signos del Zodiaco._

-Yo no soy serio –murmuró Len mirando hacia afuera, ya debía de ser más de las dos de la tarde, pero hasta ahora, parecía que eran los signos más compatibles y eso en su interior le agradaba y mucho, tal vez comenzaría a hacerle más caso a Rin.

_Ambos signos son sensatos y prácticos, pero con algunas diferencias. Por ejemplo, los Virgo suelen estar más interesados en ofrecer un servicio práctico y claro que los Capricornio a quienes les interesa más el éxito. A Ambos signos son realistas, leales y poseen la madurez necesaria para encontrar soluciones reales para problemas difíciles._

En eso si tenía toditita la razón, ambos siempre estaban en medio de las discusiones, arreglándolas y arreglando en general todos los problemas del grupo con soluciones más bien sencillas, rápidas y prácticas, iba a seguir leyendo, cuando algo duro lo golpeó en la cabeza, siguiendo sus instintos de teatralidad Len se dejó caer en el sillón a sus espaldas, con los ojos cerrados, y la boca completamente quieta, esperando para que la persona que lo había golpeado se acercará y él así la podría asustar. Je, je, je, ahora solo quedaba esperar.

_Unos cuantos minutos antes..._

-No lo puedo creer -gruño Miku mientras miraba hacia abajo, esto no era lo que ella había planeado.

Como todos los sábados Miku se había levantado un poco tarde para arreglar un poco el desorden que tenía por casa y que parecía que hubiera un constante huracán ahí, todo el tiempo, todos los días, por eso un sábado de cada mes, arreglaba todos, limpiaba las puertas y también las ventanas. Por culpa de eso es que ahora estaba como estaba. Es decir, colgada de un tubo de metal con solo una mano, intentando trepar a su casa, algún genios preguntara por qué no se cogía con las dos, pues bien en su otra mano tenia a un cachorrito de lobo, no de verdad, pero era muy importante para ella, la figura de más o menos 30 cm, era de color blanca, solo la nariz y los ojos eran de color negro y azul respectivamente.

Además, llevaba un collar dorado como adorno en una de sus patas, el lobito se llamaba Moony, la soga a la que estaba sujeto el tubo se deslizo un poco más hacia abajo, abrazo aún más fuerte a Moony y miró las opciones que tenía. Llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla negro con una blusa blanca y una chaqueta azul oscuro, su cabello en dos coletas se movía con el viento, también había que decir que no llevaba zapatos, para según ella poder apoyarse en las ventanas y no mancharlas, nada había salido de acuerdo al plan.

Trato de no mirar ni hacia bajo, ni hacia arriba, detrás suyo solo había una gran calle llena de autos que provocaban tanto ruido que nadie la oía, miro hacia el frente, pero solo vio unas cortinas color vino, estilo romano, cerradas, la ventana estaba semi abierta, por lo que con un poco de esfuerzo podría entrar a la seguridad del edificio y subir a su habitación. Por la pequeña abertura que formaban los dos grandes ventanales, lanzo a Moony y unos segundos después solo se oyó un golpe suave, esperaba no haber roto nada, tomando impulso, apoyo un pie en cada ventanal, ya con las dos manos bien sujetas en el tubo de metal.

En di tendría que empujar un poco y formar una entrada lo suficientemente grande para que su cuerpo pasara. Solo no tomó en cuenta un pequeño detalle, las ventanas eran muy fáciles y suaves al abrir, el resultado de empujar con todas sus fuerzas, se cayó hacia adelante, con las piernas estiradas y enredada en media cortina, la cual, por suerte le había amortiguado el golpe zafándose cayó al suelo de cara con las rodillas dobladas y los brazos estirados. Estaba hecho un completo desastre, lo bueno era que lo aceptaba.

Miro solo con un ojo abierto a su alrededor, rogando porque nadie la hubiera visto hacer esa escena. Por el lado positivo, nadie la había visto, por el lado negativo, conocía el lugar en el que estaba demasiado bien. Estaba medio tirada en el suelo en el departamento de Len Kagamine, con un sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas, se levantó de la suave alfombra peludita blanca, acomodó las cortinas y cerro las ventanas con seguro, mejor prevenir que lamentar.

-Qué alivio -murmuró en un suspiro, asegurando que nada estaba roto, Miku se dirigió a la cocina, seguramente su mejor amigo estuviera allí, mientras se encaminaba, tropezó con algo muy duro, golpeándose en el dedo más pequeño del pie- Pero qué...?

Miku bajo la mirada, para encontrarse con su pequeño compañero, causante de todo este lío, se agacho a recogerlo y mientras estaba arrodillada, acaricio al pequeño lobito, pero cuando intento pararse, se resbalo y tuvo que apoyarse en el sofá, suspiró y abrió los ojos, encontrándose cara a cara con un Len que parecía dormido, ahogo un grito, se arrodillo bien en el suelo y puso una mano en la frente de Len, ojalá que no se haya muerto, le causaría muchos problemas, acarició la mejilla del bello durmiente, pasando al otra por su cabello, hasta que quedo bien sujeta al final de la cabeza.

Len sonrió en sueños, estaba listo para recibir un dulce beso en cualquier parte de su rostro.

-Espero me perdones -oyó decir a Miku, oh claro que la iba a perdonar, pero antes lo disfrutaría.

Movió su cabeza "inconscientemente" para que sus labios queden en frente de los de Miku, estaba listo para recibir su beso. Cuando algo lo devolvió a la cruda y dura realidad. SLAP.

Solo que no recibió un beso, sino una cachetada que le viró el rostro, estaba a punto de abrir los ojos y gritar, cuando otra cachetada le pego en el lado izquierdo, la siguieron como cuatro más, hasta que al fin pudo encontrar su voz y gritar, abriendo los ojos y tratando de enfocar la vista. Vaya, que Miku tenía más fuerza en ese brazo de lo que parecía, lo tomaría en cuenta las próximas ocasiones para no hacerla enojar

Lo primero que vio era una mano que se dirigía nuevamente a su mejilla, más que roja en esos momentos, en un acto reflejo atrapó la muñeca de Miku.

-Qué te sucede –gruño levantándose y sobándose alternativamente ambos cachetes y la parte de la cabeza que había recibido el golpe de Moony.

-Lo siento, pero es que no despertabas, y no respondías y…y…y –comenzó a temblarle la voz a Miku, mientras se tapaba la cara con ambas manos- Y yo no sabía qué hacer, solo fue un reflejo, solo quiero que me perdones, para no perder nuestra amistad y…

-Muy bien, muy bien –respondió Len acercándose a Miku, que se había arrodillado a un paso de él- Tranquila, ya estoy bien y no me duele tanto.

-En serio? –preguntó Miku, aún con la cara tapada.

-Claro que sí princesa, todo está bien –Len ya estaba frente a frente de la cantante, cuando Miku se levantó de un salto y él cayó de espaldas.

-Pues que bien –dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa, ni rastro de las lágrimas de culpa que Len creía que tendría- Sabía que solo exagerabas, ni que Moony fuera tan pesado y las cachetadas no dolían, las he dado más fuertes.

Miku sacudió sus rodillas y tomó a Moony entre sus manos, para encaminarse a la cocina dando pequeños saltitos, dejando a un rubio botado en el suelo que solo al miraba, completamente quieto y con una mueca de sorpresa en el rostro, que pronto, relajándose completamente en la alfombra peludita, se transformó en una sonrisa, un brazo cubrió sus ojos, mientras reía por su torpeza.

A veces podía ser muy ingenuo, especialmente con sus mejores amigos, pero aun así y sabiéndolo no podía creer que había caído en la trampa de Miku, para que la perdonara, se sentó y miró la laptop ya olvidada, tal vez debería de comenzar a creer más en Oha-sa, de acuerdo a su horóscopo, ese día no se debería fiar de alguien muy cercano a él.

Pero por otro lado, también decía que ese día Venus, estaba de su lado, ayudándolo en las cuestiones que involucraran, un muy lindo sentimiento llamado amor, cerró al tapa de la computadora, mañana ya vería los consejos para conquistar a un virgo, con un poco de suerte, lograría ganarse por completo el corazón de Miku. Estaba metido en sus pensamientos, cuando un olor a quemado llenó la habitación.

-Len –se oyó un grito proveniente de la cocina, seguido de la alarma de incendios y una gran nube de humo- Se quema la casa.

Len se paró lo más rápido que pudo y corrió a la que unas horas antes era una perfecta, limpia y ordenada cocina, todo estaba lleno de comida y cosas pegajosas, el suelo estaba completamente mojado, por el agua que habían soltado las alarmas, ahora ya apagadas y una nube de humo cubría toda la estancia.

-Miku –gritó, tratando de ver algo. El humo se dispersó y encontró a su querida compañera en frente de la estufa con cara de no haber roto en su vida un plato- Qué se suponía que estabas haciendo?

-Perdón –murmuró ella, con un sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas- Solo quería hacer un poco de arroz y agua hervida.

-Solo…solo –Len miró a su alrededor y no entendió que tenía que ver los tomates, el plátano, las fresas, los pepinillos y la sopa de la semana pasada con el arroz y el agua hervida.

-Lo siento –volvió a decir ella.

-Tranquila, lo bueno es que no está lastimada –no había acabado de hablar, cuando una olla de la estufa se volvió a prender en llamas.

Ok, tal vez mañana se preocuparía de conquistar a la fallida cocinera, ahora lo importante era evitar que su querida cocina se quemara…de nuevo y evitar o vetara Miku de la cocina, tal vez podría poner una restricción o puntos donde ella no podía acercarse mientras estuviera en su casa, sí, eso sería lo mejor. Un grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos, lo primero en esos momentos era apagar el fuego.

* * *

><p><em>Voz de telenovela:<em>

**_Qué pasará entre Len y Miku, la cocina tendrá salvación, dónde estaba el pobre de Moony. Teniendo una oponente entre los Vocaloid, Miku ganará la batalla por el corazón de Len._**

**_Todo eso y más en el próximo capítulo de: Te quiero?_**


End file.
